Thank Goodness
Thank Goodness is the opening number of Act II in the musical, Wicked. It is sung by Glinda, Madame Morrible and the citizens of Oz. Elphaba is now feared throughout the land of Oz, while Glinda tries to take the citizens' mind off Elphaba and announce her engagement to Fiyero. Fiyero, hearing the lies about Elphaba, storms off, leaving Glinda with Madame Morrible and the Ozians. Glinda tries to convince herself that she is happy with the way things are now, while admitting that things aren't exactly what she had expected and wondering what she has lost in the process. On the original Broadway cast recording Thank Goodness is sung by Kristin Chenoweth, Carole Shelley, Norbert Leo Butz, and the original Broadway ensemble. The lyrics in a different section is the ones that is spoken in the production but not included in the original recording. The lyrics vary from each production. Trivia *In the early readings of the show, "Happy Healing Day" was the song in the place of today's "Thank Goodness". Lyrics Citizens of Oz: Every day, more Wicked! Every day, the terror grows! All of Oz is ever on alert! That's the way with Wicked Spreading fear wherever she goes Seeking out new victims she can hurt Woman: Like some terrible green blizzard Throughout the land she flies! Man: Defaming our poor Wizard All: With her calumnies and lies! She lies! Save us from the Wicked Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us a warning Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Where will she strike next? Glinda: (spoken) Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day, and celebrate! (sung) Oh, what a celebration We'll have today Crowd: Thank Goodness Glinda: Let's have a celebration The Glinda way! Crowd: Thank Goodness Madame Morrible: Finally a day that's Totally Wicked-Witch free! Crowd: We couldn't be happier Thank Goodness Glinda: Yes, we couldn't be happier Right, dear? Couldn't be happier Right here Look what we've got A faity tale plot Our very own happy ending Where we couldn't be happier True, dear? Couldn't be happier And we're happy to share Our ending vicariously With all of you He couldn't look handsomer I couldn't feel humbler We couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true! Madame Morrible: (spoken) And Glinda, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism. (sung) The day you were fisrt summoned To an audience with Oz And although he would not tell you why initially When you bowed before his throne He decreed you'd hence be known As Glinda the Good, officially Then with a jealous squeal The Wicked Witch burst from concealment Where she had been lurking, surreptitially! Crowd: I hear she has an extra eye That always remains awake I hear that she can shed her skin As easily as a snake! I hear some rebel animals Are giving her food and shelter! I hear her soul is so unclean Pure water can melt her Fiyero: What?! Crowd: Melt her? Please, somebody go and melt her! Fiyero: (spoken) Do you hear that? Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything Glinda: (spoken) Fiyero! Oh, yes. Thanks plenty, dearest. He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way! (sung) That's why I couldn't be happier No, I couldn't be happier Though it is, I admit The tiniest bit Unlike I anticipated But I couldn't be happier Simply couldn't be happier (spoken) Well, not simply. (sung) 'Cause getting your dreams It's strange But it seems A little - well - complicated There's a kind of, a sort of cost There's a couple of things get lost There are bridges you cross You didn't know you crossed Until you've crossed And if that joy, that thrill Doesn't thrill like you think it will Still, with this perfect finale The cheers and ballyhoo Who wouldn't be happier So I couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true Well, isn't it? Happy is what happens When your dreams come true! Crowd: We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank Glinda: Thank Goodness! Crowd: For all this joy We know who we've got to thank Thank Goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda... Glinda: And fiance! Crowd: They couldn't be goodlier She couldn't be lovelier We couldn't be luckier Glinda: I couldn't be happier Crowd: Thank Goodness! Glinda and Crowd: Today! Thank Goodness for today! Videos Show Clip - Wicked - "Thank Goodness" - Original Cast Katie Rose Clarke Thank Goodness Emotional Performance Thank Goodness-0 Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Songs sung by Madame Morrible